


Her Worth

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of past!kiliel (which I did not put in a relationship tag because reasons), Smoochies, Tauriel is basically just a silly girl in love, WAFF, with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn is the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, Tauriel is a former captain of Mirkwood, together they are something new and something which reminds Tauriel of the tragedy of her recent past (by Elven reckoning) ... yet how is an Elfmaiden to resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Worth

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an Tauriel/Éowyn fic I read last year which I'll link as soon as my browser stops acting about.

‘They say I am not strong,’ says Éowyn, voice wavering, for she knows not her own worth in a world of men where valor can be overlooked in those who are not deemed right for it. ‘That I should not have sought my worth in battle, that battle is no place for a woman.’

 

‘They are wrong,’ Tauriel tells her with conviction in her voice, steel in her eyes, the fire of loss fresh in her soul even after near a century. ‘You  _ are _ the Shieldmaiden of Rohan and all shall know your worth.’

 

‘Truly?’

 

_ ‘I know your worth’  _ cool lips tell Éowyn clearer than any words. 

 

Tauriel  _ does _ , for she has known loss, has seen beloved eyes turn cold in their regard of her, has seen beloved eyes turn sightless in death. She will not be able to pierce the veil to the Halls of Mahal but she still has love to spare. And here is a fierce warrior, a maiden, nay, a  _ woman _ who she shall call her shield-sister. 

 

_ Shieldwife… _ whispers her heart as she loses herself in the kiss. Yes. For she is still too sore, deep inside, to use another word. Yet her regard is pure, her ardour rekindled. 

 

Tauriel is again flirting with loss she cannot hold back... yet she cannot bring herself not to care. 

 

Again.


End file.
